La DEA of Libra:Trial Walkthrough
General Notes *Resting in the inn will skip to the next day, along with skipping all related ongoing quests and events. *Goddess bar lowers by 5 per battle. This value can be reduced through the skill point system. *When Goddess bar is lower than 200, experience gain will be reduced by 20%. **Defense is lowered, but attack goes up. *At 0, no experience or monster drop will be gained. **Defense will be lowered even more (almost double damage taken). *The "space" button is shortcut to engage in random battles, also shortcut for Auto Battle. This walkthrough will be done in Expert mode difficulty. First Quest: Black Fox Den Once the game has started and all the dialogues have been completed, you will end up in the town map with two events on the top right of the screen. The lower one is optional, but the first one is mandatory. Once you enter the new area, you will notice there is a sign with a path the leads up the hill. You cannot access this area at this time, but you do so once the quest has been cleared. Head further up, there will be a small event where Celica kills the bandit. Afterwards, simply head into the Bandit Hideout, which is inside a Cave. The dungeon is rather linear. In the first portion of the map, there will be a door that is locked, and you will notice there is a switch behind the door. The area behind not accessible at this time, but it can be accessed once the quest is cleared. The rest of the dungeon is very linear and there will be fixed battles that you cannot escape from time to time. Make sure you grab all the chests on the way, and head downstairs. Once you head down to B2, at the end, there will be a recovery point. Going NW will lead to boss battle. This fight is pretty hard in expert mode. On a side note, you can take alternate route by attacking the bandit in the first map. But this is not recommended in Expert mode since you have to fight several fix encounter. If you go by alternate route you will get additional scene with bandits and Alicia (the kidnapped girl) Preparation: *Recommended Level: 20/21. *Since there is no way to recover the Goddess Bar during this stage of the game, it is recommended to get as many levels and skill points as possible before engaging the boss. While the boss does scale with your level to a degree, it is still an advantage to go in there with a higher level since you also obtain more skill points that can be used to improve your characters. *In the floor B2, there is Guard Ring and Lamellar Armour in boxes for Celica's defense. *Inside the Skill system, unlock the button on the top left, which unlocks 3rd set of Celica's skill (continuous attack) and Refin's 2 shield skill(buff def at low hp). *After some training, if one are lucky they will have find: Bandit Poison Sword(+poison effect), Tororu Ring(+attack), or *Short Sword and *Tororu Ring. These are all random drops, with * items being much more rare. *'Optional': You can also take out the shield from Refin and put it on Celica (Speed vs. Defense). * Try stack both Celica and Refin defense with Refin skill to level5 before fighting is a big help. (use feather of recovery and slowly stack defense without dying) With this Celica will not be 1-shot easily even with critical hit and Refin can keep up with healing. The boss has 3 attacks: Normal attack, an AOE Attack that does 300 damage, and an Earth AOE attack that does between 200-400 damage. Celica should only be using lightning attacks with Refin being support/item user. I found Refin's buff to be very useless, so he was just better acting as a support unit. The boss tends to always perform his special attacks once all the small units die, or after a few rounds normal hits, but sometimes, it is a little unpredictable and random. It is critical to defend when the boss performs any of his major AOE Attack; and it is not uncommon see him perform these types of attacks consecutively. For this fight, the longer the battle, the harder it is. At the end, gambling and go full offensive can turn the tide of the battle. Skill points should be spend on Celica in obtaining offensive abilities. There are also other alternatives to beat the boss: *If you find Bandit Poison Sword or *Short Sword, start the fight with Celica lvl 2 lightning attack to kill small bandits. **Option1: use bandit poison sword, very slowly chip away boss hp. **Option2: use *Short Sword, this way it speeds up, allowing Celica to use Sword skill within 14/24 or 16/26 sec. After the boss has been defeated, you will be in the town again, but Refin will leave your party as the mission is over. Rituals will be performed by default to replenish the Goddess bar back to the normal values (400 in this case). Second Quest: Yoruma's Delivery Recommend Level: 23 (Max level you can obtain at this time). As shown above, the boss has extremely high attack, and your job here is to either defeat him, or defend till the time is over. For this difficulty, it is easier to defend than kill. The first thing the boss does is buff himself. After, he will perform the following attacks in random: 1) A slash attack that requires 19 seconds to perform that does 300+ damage when Celica defends. 2) A normal attack that requires 9 seconds and does over 300 damage when Celica does not defend. 3) A strong attack that requires 19 seconds to perform that does 300+ damage when Celica defends. This fight requires a little luck, but stacking defense and speed is critical. This means that your Goddess bar should never be in the danger zone (under 200). His most dangerous ability are simply his normal attacks, as your speed to use recovery items simply do not match his normal attack speed. This is why a bit of luck is required. It is easier to defend against him if he is using his big attacks. Stacking heavy armor at the cost of speed is also not the best idea as well. Trail Version only: If the boss is too challenging, there is another method to defeat this Boss which require 100% Luck (works 60% of the time). Since Boss is earth type defense, make sure Celica learns his 3rd Lightning skill. It requires 2 hit to kill the boss, only if Cat Archer attack once. But it will require 76 second to do, which mean if you survive 2 hit from boss you win. Once you successfully defended, you are prompt back to the town. A short scene will appear and indicates the trial version ends here. Events below are strictly for the Trial version. For the retail version, the chapter ends. ' Luckily, Eushully added a bonus map. Trial Ex-Dungeon map is also now available on the world map. Moreover, an automatic event where 'Valefor, Liliem, Suri and '''Refin '''will join your party for trial purposes. More of the skill point system is now unlocked. Now it is the best time to access all areas from the Bandit Hideout to level your characters, explore areas that were inaccessible before, and grab all the chests that were not obtained before. Inside the inn, there will be an event. This event simply ends the trial version of the game or you wish to continue, so it serves no purpose. Extra Dungeon The Ex-Trial dungeon contains 4 floors and 3 bosses. Map Function does not work for this dungeon. Ground Floor: This will be be your grinding area as the enemies are rather easy to defeat. It is also a very good place to build up experience. B1: This floor contains a lot of undead, spirit type units with darkness and spirit defense elements. This makes your units simply very weak against these monsters initially. Your main attackers will be Liliem and Celica as Valefor's darkness attacks are rather useless. There are two supporting units that can be obtained here: Gargoyle (Single target darkness magic attack), and Skeleton (Single target darkness physical attack that also has a chance to inflict poison). B2: Enemies here are still difficult, but it seems to be easier than B1 due to their defense elements. The Red Tamer supporting unit can also be obtained here. This floor contains the first optional boss. You can simply engage the battle by entering the dark portal. This battle contains two consecutive battle, and items are not allowed to be used. Two screenshots shown below per battle with enemy stats. 1st Battle: Red slimes x3 2nd Battle: Green slimes x5 + White Slime. The boss is also holy element defense, so don't use Celica's lightning attacks against it. Check the element chart before deciding your attacks, but honestly, this boss is rather trivial even though he can perform an AOE ability that can do up to 300 damage. The boss drops a guaranteed Ice element sword. B3: There is a Fire Mage that can be obtained as a supporting unit. This floor isn't as linear, but nowhere near to a point of confusing. The second optional boss is located in the north east area. This is a single battle with a time limit of 200 with no other restrictions. Due to his high physical defense, the best way to handle him is to use all magical attacks. This means your supporters will be Suri and Levin. Valefor is your MVP for this fight, and she will be the one that is responsible for doing major damage and killing the boss. Her Darkness AOE Attack that requires 35 mana to cast does over 3k damage to the boss. The second screenshot is when Valefor is about to kill the boss. This boss drops a gun for Suri and it is extremely powerful as it is a Holy Element. Again, this fight isn't too bad. B4: This floor is very small. Enemies in this floor are by far the hardest in the dungeon. The spirit units along with the Gargoyles are extremely deadly. There is also an item that you can pick up at the water fall area as soon as you enter given that you learn Suri's ability to find raw items. The third optional boss, located in the north east area is a two consecutive battle. Instead of a screenshot, I will post a video of the fight. Tutvid1 *Strategy: 1 Attacker, 4 Supporters. Celica is the one attacking, and all his attacks are physical. The boss has lower magic defence overall, but using magic attacks is not a good option (Explained below). *Level Recommendation: 30+ is fine, but it is not significant. A much more important aspect is setting everything up properly onto your characters, and unlocking skill from the point system. Celica could be level 30, and the fight would have just took a little longer. *At this stage of the game, most of the important features should have been unlocked from the point system. This means the summoning system is unlocked though it can be done in the very early of the game. This system, supporting unit or even party units can be absorbed to increase character power. Only Celica, Suri, and Refin can absorb units during the trial. Absorbed units do not die or go away, however, they can no longer participate in battles. *Armor defence element for everyone is Versatile element except for Liliem. Celica's weapon is the Ice element sword from the 1st optional boss because Frost damage does 100% damage to Darkness element type units. *Liliem is in the front line because of her Darkness defence element. *Spells take way too long to cast for almost any character. So it's better to use for defence, and using physical attacks for offence. *Celica is stacked completely with attack power, attack multipiler (Frequency) and a good amount of speed. Order of importance: Attack Multipiler (Frequency) > Speed > Attack. *Suri and Liliem are stacked up with magic defence with Liliem being a much higher priority. *Refin was stacked up with full physical defence, but it is irrelevant. *Valefor was stacked with physical attack so she can simply 1 round the small units. Her darkness attacks are completely useless for this fight. Stacking equipment for her is not that important as well. *Temporarily consumable buffs to Celica during combat are good to have, but not mandatory. It was also used inefficiently. *With the right amount of speed for Celica, setting up A.F.B.S. (Eushully's official term) is rather simple. *The specific TP attack was used intentionally because of efficiency reasons from both a speed and a TP cost perspective. *It will be useful if you have unlocked the Spirit Gauge skill for guaranteed critical hit and extra damage varies on the percentage that you have successfully set. Support / Summoning Units There are 12 Support Units, out of which 9 are tamable monster.